falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cassandra Moore
|level =16→20 |tag skills = |derived = |edid =VHDColonelMoore |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Colonel Cassandra Moore is the commanding officer of the NCR Army forces stationed at Hoover Dam in 2281.The Courier: "Are you in charge of the NCR around here?" Cassandra Moore: "I command the garrison here at the dam, yes, but Colonel over at McCarran is technically in charge of the area's forces." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) Background Moore volunteered for the NCR military at the age of 16. Despite some odd looks at first, she got top marks during her training and receive an officer's commission at the age of 17. During this period, she took part in operations against various gangs plaguing the NCR territory, sharpening her skills on the likes of Jackals and Vipers, as well as surviving four tours of duty against the Brotherhood of Steel in California,NCR trooper: "Colonel Moore survived four tours against the Brotherhood back west. If anyone can help take on the Legion, it's her." "You hear that rumor that Colonel Moore was kicked out of Gomorrah a while back? I heard she's had it in for the Omertas ever since." "I'm really surprised Colonel Moore accepted the Brotherhood's help. I heard she lost a lot of men in war with them back west." "Man, I'm exhausted. Moore's got us running drills non-stop." (VDialogueNCRMilitary.txt) and is widely considered to be one of the most skilled and accomplished commissioned officers in the NCR Army. She is a noted conservative in military matters, favoring strength and determination over cunning and diplomacy. Chief Hanlon says that she is "better at making graves than making friends."The Courier: "Colonel Moore's "way"?" Hanlon: "The colonel is an effective commander - one of the best - but she sharpened her claws on the Vipers and the old Jackals. Did four tours against the Brotherhood, too. She used to be ranger until an injury took her out of action. Happens to a lot of us, unfortunately. She's better at making graves than making friends. Bring in Moore and the earth will be razed. Fields will be salted." (Hanlon's dialogue) Eventually, she was invited to join the New California Republic Rangers. She considers years spent in their ranks as the best of her life, doing something important and with the freedom to do it as she saw fit. She was forced to leave the Rangers after a major injury. Although she was subsequently promoted to colonel, a job which was less physically demanding, and given greater responsibility, she still misses those times, and she has never liked having to command from a desk.The Courier: "How did you get to be a colonel in the NCR?" Cassandra Moore: "I joined up at a young age. Was barely sixteen when I left home and volunteered to be in the military. Got a few strange looks at first, but those stopped when I got top marks across the board during training, and became an officer at seventeen. A few years went by, my squad helped take down gangs of raiders here and there, and one day an invitation to join the Rangers arrived. Those were the best years of my life. Doing something that truly matters, and having the freedom to handle it as you see fit. Then I got injured. Everyone was very supportive. I received a promotion to colonel and given greater responsibility, but my days as a Ranger were over." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue)The Courier: "Sounds like you miss it." Cassandra Moore: "I do, sometimes. There are days I'd give anything to out in the open air, planting explosives and laying down covering fire. But here I am, stuck in the same stale office day after day, while other people get to do the actual fighting. But enough reminiscing. Did you have other questions?" (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) Moore is not completely bitter, however; she recognizes that holding high rank means getting the chance to have a much wider-reaching influence over events than is ever possible as a junior officer. She considers having the power to have things done her way, without having to tolerate disagreements, as a perk.The Courier: "It's better to be in charge." Cassandra Moore: "Oh, it has its perks, to be sure. I'm free to see that things on a large scale are done my way, and don't have to tolerate any disagreement. Those few people in a position to countermand my orders only care about results, and in that regard I never leave them less than pleased." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) Her commanding style usually results in the earth being razed and fields salted, as Chief Hanlon puts it.Joshua Sawyer on Formspring on December 21, 2011: "JESawyer 28 Dec 11 "Is Colonel Moore really awful, though? I'd describe her as Lawful Neutral at worst." She goes out of her way to brutalize or screw over groups and people she doesn't like when it's obviously unnecessary, including the Courier. If the player does exactly what Colonel Moore asks, the Kings are butchered (unnecessary and easily avoidable), the Brotherhood of Steel is destroyed (avoidable), and the Great Khans are destroyed (also unnecessary/avoidable). I don't know if you've done the "provoke the Kings" route that Moore suggests, but the NCR Troopers that go in with you essentially become a sweeping death squad, gunning down every person in the building. If the player tries to work around Colonel Moore, she has Ambassador Crocker removed from his post and eventually she trashes the Courier's reputation with NCR. Both of these things are petty and vindictive. I'm not big on arguing moral/ethical abstractions like alignments, but this amounts to "worse than neutral" to me." Personality A war hawk, Moore displays unfailing support for General Lee Oliver and President Aaron Kimball's push to seize the Mojave - a support which has seen her gain great influence - and considers strong action to be the best means of ensuring NCR's dominance in the region. She goes out of her way to neutralize or destroy groups and people that oppose the NCR in any way, such as the Great Khans, the Brotherhood of Steel, the Omertas and the Kings, whether it's in the NCR's interests, or because of her own personal grudges.Formspring: The BoS and Kings are all enemies of the NCR how is she being "evil" for ridding the Mojave of their presence? Pacer is pretty much the only King who is actively working against the NCR. Sending in a squad of soldiers to provoke an extermination of the entire group borders on mustache-twirling nastiness. Her response to overtures of peace (and an actual brokered peace) with BoS show that her motives aren't really NCR's interests but her own vendettas. As such, any solutions that do not involve exterminating the Khans, the Brotherhood or the Kings will earn her ire; particularly if they include forging an alliance and/or peace. She speaks critically of Ambassador Crocker and his more diplomatic approach to NCR's expansion into Vegas and will vow to push back against him if the Courier chooses to support his approach to the Kings and Freeside above hers. Ultimately, Moore is well aware of her own greatest virtue as a soldier: she gets results, and her superiors care about that more than anything else. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * For the Republic, Part 2: Colonel Moore tasks the player with cleaning up the problems in and around New Vegas. * Kings' Gambit: Moore will tell you to tell the Kings to stand down or be destroyed and offers to send a squad to back you up. Inventory Notes * In dialogue originally intended to be heard after the Second Battle of Hoover Dam but still potentially available in-game while the battle is going on, Colonel Cassandra Moore says that upon learning of the NCR's success in the Mojave, her superiors first turned to Hsu since he was in command of operations in the area, but he denied having anything to do with the victory. As a result of his modesty, Hsu got passed over for promotion and Moore was promoted to brigadier general instead.The Courier: "How have things been since the battle?" Cassandra Moore: "Surprisingly good. Our forces have managed to secure the region with little resistance, and trade should soon reach an all-time high. The brass was particularly surprised by the lack of domestic threats in the area. They were prepared to spend months pacifying known troublemakers. When they found those threats absent, they turned to the man in charge of the area, but Hsu being Hsu, he denied having anything to do with it. So now the men have to answer to Brigadier General Moore, and both they and I have you to thank for it. We made a good team. I hope we can work together again in the future." (Cassandra Moore's dialogue) * When asked about the Hoover Dam, her dialogue box says "It's of immense strategic value to the NCR. Hoover Dam sends enough electricity west to light every city and major settlement," but actually she says "It's a position of some strategic importance to the NCR. Providing power and that's what it does." * You will notice that Moore and Ambassador Crocker have opposing views on the best route to handle the issue involving the Kings in Freeside. Moore favors a military strike over Crocker's diplomatic approach. * With a reputation of 'Idolized' with the NCR, Moore will salute you when you finish dialogue with her during the subquests contained in For the Republic, Part 2. * If the Courier sides with the NCR at the battle of Hoover Dam, one of Moore's orders is to destroy the Hidden Valley bunker. If the Courier chooses to pursue the diplomatic path, building an alignment between the Brotherhood and the NCR, this will make her furious and the player will gain NCR infamy. The amount, however, is negligible, and will not impact your overall reputation with the NCR so long as you have been in good standing with them up to that point. * When talking to her while the battle of Hoover Dam has begun she says that the NCR have driven the Legion to the east and the NCR are controlling the dam. * If you sided with the NCR she has a large list of dialogue options telling you about things now the Second Battle for Hoover Dam is over WHILE actually playing through the Second Battle, noting that she was promoted to Brigadier General, has sent troops after the fleeing Legion Army, and how the Legion is falling apart because of their leaders being dead - despite Bethesda saying that there will be no continuous DLC for New Vegas. This is more than likely because the game was at one point open-ended, with Obsidian only making the decision to exclude a postgame after development had already started. * Colonel Moore will disappear from the game world if the player fails Don't Tread on the Bear! quest to prevent the player from progressing further along the NCR quest line; killing her will fail this quest instantly regardless of player's reputation with the NCR. * If Colonel Moore dies, the whole NCR will become permanently hostile with the player, regardless of the circumstances involving her death or the player's reputation with the NCR. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Cassandra Moore appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * During How Little We Know, there is a bug where, after completing it, the game will not allow the player to talk to Colonel Moore. Possible cause: This happens when the courier hasn't spoken with Liza O'Malley at the beginning of the Omertas part of the For the Republic, Part 2 quest or if the player has already gotten You'll Know It When It Happens from Yes Man. ** One could use console command that allow you to lie about Omertas and continue the chain. ** Kill Cachino and lie to the NCR about their plans. The player will still get NCR fame and no evil Karma. This is the only way to fix the glitch and continue with the NCR. * During the quest You'll Know It When It Happens, Colonel Moore may be missing. ** In the desk in her office is a key, grab the key from her desk (the player will get negative karma, but no fame loss). She should now appear to be walking into her office. * During the quest Oh My Papa, when speaking to Regis, one will receive an objective update to speak to Cassandra Moore about an NCR/Great Khan alliance. When trying to speak to her, there is no dialogue option to speak about it. Gallery Queen of Hearts.jpg|Collector's Edition playing card For the Republic.png|Colonel Cassandra Moore and Vault Boy, as they appear in the achievement/trophy for For the Republic, Part 2 References Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas NCR characters Category:New California Republic Rangers characters Category:New California Republic Army characters Category:Hoover Dam characters de:Cassandra Moore es:Cassandra Moore fr:Cassandra Moore pl:Cassandra Moore ru:Полковник Кассандра Мур uk:Полковник Кассандра Мур